Parker Reich
Parker Reich (born 1982) is a supporting character in The IT Files. Parker is a former American Federal Bureau of Investigation agent who after suffering from career derailment went into the private sector. Recruited by Talon Protection, Parker moved to Caxias Do Sul. Biography Parker was born in Chicago, Michigan, her parents working in the food processing industry. While her ancestry is primarily German Parker does also have some Italian in her from her father's side. As a child Parker became a big fan of boxing, eventually moving that into an appreciation for the martial arts. By the time she'd graduated from high school, where she'd also demonstrated some acting ability, Parker had earned black belts in Muay Thai and Judo. After managing to earn a Bachelor's Degree in Psychology from the Ann Arbor University of Michigan the Federal Bureau of Investigation drafted Parker for what turned out to be deep cover work. In the field Parker was widely praised, even at one point sent to Japan where she was on loan to the Public Security Intelligence Agency, working alongside Ryoshi Tenzo, whom she befriended and kept in decent contact with. After a bad operation that required her to be evaluated mentally Parker's career was derailed, resulting in being made an unarmed combat instructor. Feeling she had more to offer, Parker resigned and was later recruited by Greta Stevens to be a key member of Talon Protection, which was setting up shop in Caxias Do Sul. Eager for a change of scenery, Parker took the job. Working for Talon quickly soured for Parker, not finding the work rewarding, so when Ryoshi approached her about joining Utopia Holdings she agreed to help, assigning in the downfall of her former partners. Parker initially had some trouble adjusting to the new way of life, but ultimately Utopia's practices greatly appealed to her and while she hadn't immediately befriended Scott Dawson they did come to an understanding. Parker later joined Scott and Ryoshi in Hamunaptra, helping handle camp security. While Parker was frozen by a Qin Disc she'd proved resourceful enough that Scott rewarded her by letting her fool around with Avrum Zurer. During the assignment Parker started a collection of firearms. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 143 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 38B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Caxias Do Sul, BR * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Beretta 92F Inox, Personal Sidearm * Personalized CyPocket * Grandfather's Silver Pocket Watch Firearm Collection * Kimber Eclipse (modified to fire darts) * Smith & Wesson Model 686P * Glock 17 (modified to fire darts) * PTW Infinity * H&K USP45 * H&K MP5 (modified to fire darts) Residence See: Utopia Towers Relationships Co-Trustees * Ryoshi Dawson, also Friend * Scott Dawson Staff * Catherine Harper, Personal Assistant * Adrianna Dashkov * Naoko Kobayashi * Teresita Zuniga * Sarita Delgado * Casey Adams * Karen Draskal Former Business Partners * Gabi Lachman * Kate Keller * Greta Stevens Friends * Mai Traviss Appearances * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Parker is based on martial arts expert turned actress Gina Carano. * Parker has a habit of biting her lower lip when deep in thought. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files